VCR?
by baekfrappe
Summary: Kejadian di balik tirai saat konser EXO yang kedua, The EXO'luXion. Well, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tidak menyangka jika VCR mereka terlihat sekonyol itu. {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}


.

.

.

_**VCR?**_

**Cast :  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

**Genre :  
**Romance, Friendship

**Rate :  
**T

**Summary :**  
Kejadian di balik tirai saat konser EXO yang kedua, The EXO'luXion. Well, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tidak menyangka jika VCR mereka terlihat sekonyol itu. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

.

.

.

Suara teriakan-teriakan para fans terdengar sangat keras hingga ke backstage. Ini adalah konser kedua mereka dengan tema 'The EXO'luXion' pada hari pertama, di Seoul. Semua suara teriakan dari para fans itu membuat suasana menjadi panas, panas oleh semangat yang membara, berefek pada member EXO yang semakin bergairah di setiap detiknya demi menyelesaikan konser ini sesempurna mungkin.

Saat ini sepuluh member EXO sedang berada di backstage. Ada yang duduk di lantai begitu saja dengan staff-staff yang setia mengipasi wajah keringatan mereka, ada yang langsung menuju ruang tata rias—ruangan terdekat yang memiliki AC—untuk mendinginkan diri, ada juga yang mengintip di balik tirai pembatas antara backstage dengan panggung, tak peduli dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah karena kelelahan efek dari perform lagu baru mereka yang belum dirilis, EXODUS. Dance-nya sungguh energik, ngomong-ngomong.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang mengintip di korden pembatas tadi. Galaxy Ocean yang berwarna putih tersebar begitu luas dari ujung ke ujung, menyilaukan mata. Chanyeol berdecak kagum. "Fans kita benar-benar banyak, ya?"

"Hm," Gumaman mengiyakan tersebut menjadi tanggapan Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar menatap wajah-wajah fans dengan berbagai ekspresi, dari yang tersenyum hingga hampir seluruh giginya kelihatan—kurang lebih seperti senyuman idiot Chanyeol, lalu ada yang mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar dan berteriak keras-keras, ada yang berjoget-joget tidak jelas dengan wajah over excited sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lightstick-nya ganas, hingga yang menangis tersedu-sedu lalu dengan kurang ajarnya mengelap bekas air mata dengan kaos fans lain. Yah, baiklah, jadi kesimpulan Baekhyun adalah; jangan berharap banyak dari boyband abnormal untuk mendapatkan fans yang normal. Err.

"Bahkan setelah kita kehilangan dua member dan skandal-skandal sialan lainnya, fans EXO tetap banyak dan bertambah jumlah. Menakjubkan." Ujar Baekhyun, yang langsung disetujui oleh Chanyeol. "Well, kita memang menakjubkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, sehabis ini apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dengan raut bingung. Baekhyun nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu menjentikkan jarinya semangat beberapa saat kemudian. "Oh! VCR sebelum perform Peter Pan, sepertinya? Aku agak lu—hey hey, itu dia itu dia!"

Tangan Baekhyun langsung menunjuk layar lebar yang tersedia di dekat panggung dengan semangat. Layar lebar tersebut mulai menampilkan VCR dimana para member menjadi, err, kurcaci? Dengan topi kupluk—bahasa kerennya, beanie—lalu baju merah lerek-lerek dan celana panjang yang menyatu dengan tali di mana tali tersebut tersampir di kedua bahu. (Duh, itu nama bajunya apa saya lupa anjir wkwkwk.)

Dalam VCR tersebut, para member yang berperan sebagai kurcaci nan unyu itu sedang tertidur dengan posisi berderet beserta selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Xiumin menjadi kurcaci yang bangun tidur pertama, lalu membangunkan Suho dengan cara menekan-nekan pipi Suho. Hal itu membuat para fans berteriak kencang—padahal belum apa-apa. Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku tidak menyangka kita semua terlihat seimut itu saat mengenakan kostum kurcaci."

"Ugh, sayangnya aku selalu imut, kau tahu?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyeringai tertahan dan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, membuat Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menggetak pelan kepala Baekhyun. "Dasar kepedean."

"Ayolah, Park Chanyeol, itu benar. Akui sa—"

"Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol! Jangan mengobrol terus, cepat ganti baju!" Teriak seorang staff, memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol refleks menoleh, dan saat itu juga mereka berdua mendapat lemparan baju secara hampir bersamaan yang ditangkap mereka dengan buru-buru.

Dengan santai dan tidak tahu malu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melepas pakaian mereka di tempat itu juga sambil tetap mengintip di tirai pembatas untuk menonton VCR yang memang belum pernah mereka tonton sejak pembuatan VCR itu. Andai saja ada fans yang memergoki keberadaan mereka dibalik tirai yang sedikit tersingkap itu, habis sudah harga diri mereka. Dan untungnya memang tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat itu, selain orang-orang yang berada di backstage.

Sambil memakai kostum yang sama dengan kostum yang mereka pakai di VCR, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa hebat melihat adegan ketika Sehun membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan menusuk lubang hidungnya sehingga Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi bodoh yang aneh.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selesai memakai kostum yang mereka pakai dengan terburu-buru ketika VCR tersebut menampilkan adegan Chen yang akan membangunkan Baekhyun. Namun belum sempat Chen membangunkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun beradegan sudah membuka matanya dan menyeringai ke arah Chen. Chanyeol yang melihat adegan itu tertawa keras sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun kelewat semangat. "Lihat seringaian idiotmu itu, Baek!"

"Hehehehehe." Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresinya sendiri di VCR itu, membiarkan sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menepuk pundaknya keras kini melingkar di lehernya, merangkulnya. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun menjadi semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tidak berusaha menepis itu karena, hell, adegan di VCR itu seribu kali lebih menarik daripada tangan Chanyeol yang merangkulnya.

Adegan dalam VCR berganti ketika bel berbunyi, membuat semua member EXO di dalam VCR itu bangkit dari kasur lalu melompat-lompat panik sambil mengambil, err, cangkul? Atau palu? Eh, atau sendok?

"Kita benar-benar nampak bodoh, ckckck." Komentar Baekhyun saat layar lebar di panggung itu menampilkan adegan member EXO yang bekerja entah apa itu. Seperti ketika mereka melakukan perenggangan yang menurut Chanyeol justru terlihat seperti cacing menari—Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol dengan tanggapan idiotnya, lalu saat Chen, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo sedang melakukan magic entah apa sehingga sesuatu keluar dari lubang yang berada di atas mangkuk besar. Apa itu coklat? Apa itu butiran kopi? Atau permen? Entahlah, entahlah. Dan ekspresi Kyungsoo di dalam VCR itu sempat membuat Baekhyun tertawa. "Oh my, kau lihat ekspresi Kyungsoo tadi? Sangat menggelikan!"

"Kyungsoo nampak imut." Ujar Chanyeol, lalu terkekeh memikirkan bagaimana Kyungsoo yang biasanya bersikap galak di dalam dorm seperti ibu-ibu yang kerepotan mengurus sembilan anggota keluarga, dapat memasang ekspresi bodoh di dalam VCR itu. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang terkekeh sendirian, dan ia menggerutu diam-diam. _Oh, ya, Kyungsoo imut, terserahmu saja Park._

Adegan berganti menjadi member EXO dengan segala kesibukan yang menggelikan. Seperti menumbuk-numbuk mangkuk berisi _kopi-permen-coklat-apalah-itu_, lalu Suho dengan sok imutnya menggigit peluit di bibirnya—geez, semua member tahu Suho memang sok imut—hingga bagian Baekhyun yang sedang memutar roda.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang menatap adegannya sendiri dengan wajah speechless, kemudian ia terkikik sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya. Lalu Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun, berbisik pelan dengan mata yang menatap ke arah VCR. "Baiklah, Baek, kau nampak bodoh dan imut di saat yang bersamaan."

Erangan pelan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun dengan sengaja menyikut perut Chanyeol dan melirik Chanyeol dengan lirikan tak meyakinkan. Yang dilirik hanya menghendikkan bahunya tak peduli, dan pandangan Baekhyun kembali mengarah pada VCR. Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum geli ketika melihat wajah namja pendek dalam rangkulannya itu yang nampak menahan senyumannya.

Adegan berganti seiring dengan teriakan fans yang makin keras, ketika Lay mendorong semacam kereta yang berisi kubus gula besar. Chanyeol mendengus geli. "Oh oh, lihat wajah Lay yang sok polos itu."

Baekhyun tertawa tertahan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya geli. VCR ini benar-benar menghibur, dimana member EXO yang memang idiot itu nampak semakin bodoh. Dan saat VCR menampilkan sebuah tangan yang memencet tombol, keadaan dalam VCR itu menjadi kacau. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh bersama melihat member EXO yang nampak panik dalam VCR itu. Sempat Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Baekhyun untuk tertawa keras-keras dan berucap di selingan tawanya. "Ya Tuhan, Baek, kau lihat wajahmu? Itu benar-benar menggelikan!"

"Wtf lihat itu! Kyungsoo benar-benar nampak absurd, kau lihat?" Ujar Baekhyun, kemudian tertawa lebar. Chanyeol kembali tertawa dan berdecak. "Ckckck, cara pingsan yang bodoh dan wajahnya benar-benar mendukung tingkah bodohnya."

"Ugh, apakah itu Xiumin jadi gila setelah memukul Chen yang gila?" Chanyeol berujar dengan raut mengejek dan Baekhyun menepuk sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang tersampir di pundaknya sambil terkikik. "Tertular virus gila, mungkin."

VCR itu menampilkan member EXO yang panik dengan bel yang meraung-raung dan di dalam VCR itu, tempat di mana mereka berada itu nampak semakin tak terkendali. Berbagai macam posisi dilakukan oleh member EXO untuk berakting melindungi diri, sampai sebuah pemandangan menarik perhatian Baekhyun. "Hey, pantat siapa tadi? Posisi bersembunyi yang bagus dengan cara menungging, bodohnya."

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya itu bukan Sehun. Yah, pantat Sehun lebih seksi daripada itu." Jawab Chanyeol, semakin melantur yang dibalas dengan tawa Baekhyun. "Ugh, Sebooty? Jika Luhan masih ada di sini pasti ia iri dengan pantat Sehun yang semakin seksi."

"Yeah, mari hentikan pembicaraan tentang pantat ini dan—oh, lihat cara berlindungmu, Byun!"

Chanyeol berseru sambil menunjuk VCR yang menampilkan Baekhyun sedang menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan memasukkan seluruh kepalanya dalam topi beanie yang dipakainya. Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Seharusnya aku memasukkan seluruh badanku dalam topi itu untuk bersembunyi."

"Ugh, kau benar." Jawab Chanyeol sarkatis dan mereka berdua tertawa.

"HEY! SEMUANYA LANGSUNG BERSIAP DI BALIK TIRAI LAYAR! BYUN BAEKHYUN, PARK CHANYEOL, CEPATLAH!" Teriakan staff membuat tawa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti. Mereka menanggapi bersamaan dengan suara malas-malasan, dan Baekhyun memakai beanie-nya, diikuti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik dan hendak menyusul para member yang hampir semuanya sudah berposisi di balik tirai layar sebelum Chanyeol menarik tangannya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun hampir limbung dan refleks berbalik. Di saat itu juga, bibir Chanyeol mendarat di bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya shock. Baekhyun hendak melepaskan diri, namun lumatan yang diberikan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti seluruh tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan.

Untung saja Chanyeol cukup tahu waktu dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Chanyeol memundurkan wajahnya sedikit, namun tak memberikan banyak jarak di antara wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat dan Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau sangat manis, kau tahu?"

Baekhyun mengerang ketika Chanyeol dengan gerakan tiba-tiba menggigit ujung hidungnya pelan. Dan Chanyeol berbisik pelan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas, sebuah sepatu menghantam belakang kepala Baekhyun, membuat dahi Baekhyun yang sangat dekat dengan dahi Chanyeol bertabrakan secara dramatis. "Aww! Yak, siapa yang—"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN DAN PARK CHANYEOL, INI BUKAN SAATNYA BERMESRAAN, SIALAN. CEPAT BARIS, SEKARANG!"

Teriakan staff itu membuat Baekhyun ciut dan ia terkekeh canggung. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa dan segera menggandeng Baekhyun untuk menuju ke barisan member EXO yang menatap mereka jengah.

"Ciuman sebelum perform, jenius." Sindir Sehun yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menghendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Tirai layar mulai terbuka perlahan, dan Chanyeol menyempatkan diri mencondongkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk mencuri ciuman di pipi gembul Baekhyun sebelum berlari menuju panggung.

Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menyentuh pipinya sekilas dan ikut melangkah menuju panggung bersama member lainnya. "Dasar Dobbi idiot."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Mengapa ini begitu absurd, mengapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (gitu aja terus sampe kiamat)

Ide macam apa ini, kenapa saya buat fanfic seabsurd ini, kenapa saya bisa ngetik fanfic absurd ini sampe selesai ckckckck.

Saya lagi suwung, mau ngelanjutin Sequel buat Blesser tapi saya ga dapet ide. Yah, malah akhirnya ngetik fanfic absurd kayak gini.

Aneh? Bodo. Jelek? Persetan.

Jadi, review buat fanfic absurd ini? :v

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
